


Life at the Circus

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Family, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Love, M/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Snaps of daily life at the Circus. Based on The Greatest Showman, Circus AU





	Life at the Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Glimpses of Circus life.

Isabella stands on the middle platform of the stairway overlooking the stage. Her crew hurries around below her, each tasked with a certain position. She smiles fondly at the sight, wondering how she ever managed to secure this life. The music begins to drift through the ring.

“Some people long for a life that is simple and planned, tied with a ribbon. Some people won’t sail the sea, ‘cause they're safer on land,” she sings low, descending the stairs.  Her sparkling dress twirls around each step. She hurries to her first position where Otabek is waiting to sweep her off her feet, spinning her around as the song continues. They partake in an executed dance before he sets her off into JJ’s open arms.

“Hand in my hand and we promise to never let go.” Isabella and JJ circle the ring, hands together. He pulls her by the hand to spin her, her back to his chest, dropping his hands to her waist to lift her. “We’re walking a tightrope.”

Lights illuminate the top half of the ring where Yuuri and Phichit are expertly posed on thin ropes, no safety gear in sight. The crowd gasps as they start dancing along the rope. Yuuri’s hand wraps around a rope and falls from the tightrope, descending gracefully down to the center ring where Isabella meets him.

“High in the sky,” Yuuri grabs her by the waist and lifts her into the air, releasing her down by one hand to hang below him, legs pointed out in a ninety-degree angle as she spins gracefully. “We can see the whole world down below. We’re walking a tightrope. Never sure, never know how far we could fall,” Isabella sings and squeezes Yuuri’s hand as a signal to drop her, which he does. Luckily, JJ is positioned below to catch her bridal style and spin her around once more. “But it’s all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view,” JJ releases her to stand and she cups his face in both hands, “Walking a tightrope with you.”

The lights cut off and the crowd roars in applause.

Isabela smiles softly in the light glow of the emergency lights and leans up to press a kiss to JJ’s lips. “I love our life, but most importantly, I love you,” she whispers.

JJ gives her the biggest smile is face can handle and nudges her off the stage with him. Chris is making his way to the center for the second act.

“You know I love you, darling,” he states as they reach the edge, both their names being called from different directions. After all, the show must go on. “See you tonight.”

They share a final look and break off to handle their own respective calls.

 

* * *

 

Chris is walking toward the kitchen when he comes across Phichit sitting in the middle of the floor, cooing at a round, plastic ball moving on the floor.

“Oh, dear lord, what is that?” he asks, peering over Phichit’s shoulder. The ball moves again.

Phichit picks it up and holds his hands straight over his head, showing off the clear ball to Chris. Inside is a tiny little ball of white fur. “This is Hamsterdam. Yuuri bought him for me. Isn’t he cute?”

Phichit is beaming up at Chris.

“A hamster? Why in the world would he get you that?” Chris asks inquisitively, leaning forward to inspect the creature rolling around in the ball. Phichit replaces the object on the ground, watching the hamster crawl around.

“Because he wouldn’t shut up about it,” Yuuri states in passing, stepping over Phichit to get into the kitchen.

“Actually, he promised that if I could get Yura to dance with me, which I did, thank you very much, that he would get me a hamster,” Phichit adds, capturing the ball before it rolls too far away.

Chris hums, crossing his arms over his chest. “And where to do plan to keep this little creature?”

Phichit face lights up. “Do you want to see his cage? It’s got all kinds of cool things to play on!”

Chris laughs but nods his head in affirmative. Phichit rushes to stand up, picking up the ball with him. He opens it up and pulls the white hamster out and places it on his shoulder. “Let’s go show Chris your little home Hamsterdam,” Phichit coos, using an index finger to rub the hamsters head.

The sight itself is endearing.

Phichit meets his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be cool if there was like a device that you could take photographs on, but like share them with the whole world with seconds? I could show Hamsterdam to everyone.”

“Oh, do you think I could pose nude in them?”

Phichit laughs, grabbing Chris’s hand. He drags the other man with him. “You would, come on, there is so much to see.”

* * *

 

 

“Stop it. You’re distracting me,” Yura snaps. He loses his position again, huffing.

Otabek sits off to the side on the bleachers, dark eyes watching his practice routine. He elbows are resting on his knees, one hand cradling his face. “I am literally just sitting here. I haven’t even made a sound.”

Yura pushes a strand of blonde hair behind his ear aggressively. “And yet you are still distracting me. Go somewhere else.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Otabek’s lips and he rises from his spot, approaching Yura slowly, like a cat that has caught sight of his prey. “Do you get nervous about me watching you?”

Yura notices the look immediately, taking a step back. “Beka,” he states sternly, but the other man does not look deterred, “Hey, seriously, I’m trying to practice.”

Otabek pounces on Yura before he can move out of reach, pulling the blond into his arms easily. Yura puts up a good fight, but like everything involving his boyfriend, it is useless. Otabek wraps strong arms around Yura’s waist and spins him around. Yura can’t help but laugh and leans down for a kiss.

“You are horrible, y’know? When I get yelled at for missing steps, I’m pointing them in your direction,” Yura says as Otabek lowers him back to the floor, but does not release his prey.

“I will take my punishment,” he smiles softly. “I did come here for a reason though. I wanted to show you something.”

Yura seems apprehensive, eyes searching.

Otabek releases his captive and takes a step back, pulling his t-shirt over his head in one swift motion. Aside from his glorious muscled chest, Yura notices a white bandage over his left pectoral.

“What the fuck happened?” Yura questions, hands already smoothing at the edges.

Otabek laughs, tugging at a corner to pull the bandage off. Yura expects to find a gaping wound, but nothing is out of place, except for the thick lines of a new tattoo. The face of a beautiful tiger stares at him.

“What did you do?” Yura asks softly, hands hesitantly hovering over the new ink.

Otabek tilts Yura’s chin to force the other to look up at him, eyes meeting. “You know my tiger already holds my heart. Now it’s just official.”

“You are so fucking stupid,” Yura whispers, trying to hold onto his brash nature. Gentle lips meet his.

“They say love makes you stupid.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sara strategically moves throughout the circus building, ducking into corners and peering around to make sure the area is clear. Satisfied with what she finds, she hurries into the storage closet, closing the door softly behind her and popping the lock.

“Did you lose him?” a voice asks, and Sara almost screams. She had expected to be the first one to arrive. Her eyes land on the redhead lounging comfortably on an old storage container, smirk evident on her lips.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” Sara breathes out a deep sigh. She moves further into the room, allowing Mila to move before dropping into her lover’s arms. “He followed me all morning. I didn’t think I would be able to lose him. I think Phichit knows, he started an argument and gave me a thumbs up.”

Mila laughs, nuzzling her face into Sara’s neck. “Your brother is crazy, you know that, right?”

Sara sighs again. “I don’t know why he is so protective. Maybe we should just tell him, y’know, come clean.”

Mila merely hums, her arms tightening around her lover’s waist. They fall into silence but neither seems to mind. Alone time was extremely limited, especially when their relationship was still meant to be a secret. Sara is not sure how much time passes before a loud yell comes from the hallway, followed by a ‘which one of you took her?’

Sara groans and Mila chuckles against her neck, mumbling her words there, “Duty calls.”

She extracts herself from Mila’s embrace, smoothing out her skirt. Once she is certain she looks presentable, she turns to unlock the door. Mila catches her before she can, pulling her into a gentle kiss. “If you are ready to tell them, I am. I know how I feel about you, дорогой.”

Sara smiles at her like the sun and nods her head, holding a hand palm out. Mila grins and takes the offered hand, interlocking their fingers. Together they exit the storage room, ready to face whatever waits on the other side.

They did not expect for Michele to scream, “The devil has seduced my sister,” and pass out.

 

* * *

 

Viktor does not expect to be nervous after inviting Yakov and Lilia for dinner, but as the day approaches, his anxiety skyrockets. He spends the day cleaning parts of Circus building, focusing mostly on the kitchen and dining area. A few troop members take pity on him and help, especially JJ who claims they need to ‘set a good impression’. Isabella offers to cook and Viktor is grateful, as he lacks most basic cooking skills.

As the last hour approaches, Chris shoos Viktor away to shower and change. The anxiety is still buzzing in his system as he quickly baths and dresses in a casual button-down shirt and slacks, styling his hair efficiently in the mirror. He wastes no time in returning to the kitchen, afraid in his absences that someone had made a mess of it.

When he walks in, Viktor does a double take. The previous empty table is laden with expensive linen and fine china. A beautiful flowered centerpiece sits in the middle, where Yuuri is adjusting one of the stems. The troop has also dressed for the occasion, women in long, flowing dresses and men in suits. Viktor is sure his jaw is on the floor.

Yuuri catches his figure out of the corner of his eye and finishes messing with the centerpiece. He slowly approaches Viktor, head tilted in question. “Viktor, are you okay?”

“What is all this?” Viktor asks, raising his arms to motion at _everything_.

Yuuri laughs softly. “We knew this was important to you, so we pulled all our resources together. After all, this is an important night, is it not?”

Viktor nods dumbly, overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness behind it. Yuuri takes pity on him and clutches his hand. “They will be here any moment, relax. Everything will be fine.” Blue eyes meet brown eyes and Viktor can feel himself release a long breath. Yuuri smiles.

As if on cue, a knock sounds at the front door. Yura pops up from the table and rushes from the room, yelling “I’ll get it” over his shoulder. Makkachin, who fell asleep under the table, startles from the sudden noise and jumps out to guard the house. Unfortunately, the pup catches the edge of the tablecloth, pulling it and four sets of china onto the floor. Sara jumps up to try and save the items but accidentally knocks into Michele, sending him tumbling into the centerpiece. Georgi screams as he dives for it and misses, coming up covered in branches and flower water. Mila trips on the vase, ripping the bottom half of her dress in the fall.

Yura leads Yakov and Lilia at that moment, everyone frozen in horror. Silence settles over the group.

Viktor surprises everyone with a sudden laugh, clutching at his stomach and tears bunching in his eyes. The troop is mortified by their sudden display, but Viktor loves it. He forces himself to settle down, turning to look at his Godparents. “Yakov, Lilia, this is my circus family,” he announces, looking back at his friends, “and I literally couldn’t be happier at this exact moment. Come on guys, let’s clean this mess up.”

Together they clean up, even enlisting the assistance of the Godparents. Lilia learns that Yura secretly loves ballet, and Yakov discusses Russian politics with Mila. The expensive table linen and good china are forgotten as the settle around a bare table, only their full plates of homecooked food in front of them. As Viktor looks around the table, noting all the happy and smiling faces, he finally feels like he might have found a home.

 


End file.
